new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-LEG
Legal Law Policy Free speech is guaranteed, but freedom from responsibility is not. In order to guarantee the security and safety of our nation, individuals can be charged with criminal misconduct for threatening individuals in a serious matter, regardless if it is labeled as art or not. Digital spam will be encoded into legislation in order to attempt to prevent its growth. In order to benefit consumers, legislation will be pushed in order to contain and eliminate digital spam, as this is the declared policy as such, individuals are warned not to engage in spam as it may become a legal issue shortly. Civil Rights Legal Drone regulations are legal. Any individual who pilots a drone is subject to certain regulations. Drones may not be used in urban areas, and may not exceed the lower-limit for aircraft. All drones must come with an online manual, something which prioritizes learning over material. The display of organization colors which committed controversial acts is legal. Recognizing the utter fallacy in attempting to perfect everything, anyone has the right to fly the flag and symbols of any organization they so wish, as long as the organization isn't actively promoting acts of violence. Anti-government political material is legal. Posters or media dedicated to the critique of the government is legal for citizens, as it is free speech. Non-citizens are not allowed to participate in critique of the government. Publishing material calling for violent revolution or any felonies is illegal and all members involved will be charged with criminal conspiracy. Anti-government communications are legal. Individuals are granted the right of free speech. As such they have the right to communicate there disinterest or information about the government without fear of repercussion. Any and all communications must abide by the law. Any communications which involve direct threats of violence or other dangerous crimes will be banned. Six-months parental leave is legal. Individuals who adopt or birth a child will be granted six-months parental leave to the parents of the child. If the individual is a single-parent, six-months will be granted to the individual. If the individual is part of a couple, six-months will be granted to the individuals, with them able to determine themselves how they wish to share the overtime. During these six-months, individuals who accept the parental leave must be in direct contact with their child at least once per day. Individuals who use this time for vacations will be fined immensely. Free speech is legal. Individuals are granted the right of free speech. They are allowed to express themselves in any form they wish as long as they don't commit any violations while doing so on public property. Individuals on private property may be restricted in their speech, and they must abide by any property restrictions. Street preaching is legal. Recognizing the right of free speech, individuals are allowed to engage in "street preaching" or other public speech configurations without restriction as long as two conditions are met. The speech is carried out on public property, or private property with the owner's consent. The speech does not incite or encourage illegal behavior. Concealed weapons are legal. In order to maintain the security of our nation, we implore and clarify that the strongest nations have the strongest citizens. Concealed carry may not be labeled as Civil Defense, but it is still a start in the right direction. All first handgun purchases will now be tax-free. Concealed weapons on commercial aircraft and other mediums of transport are legal. In order to prevent hijackings and deter terrorists, licensed civil defenders are allowed to carry concealed weaponry on all forms of commercial travel, unless banned by the particular travel corporation. State-filed taxes are legal. In order to prevent the abuse of loopholes, and modify the tax code for a modern world, the tax code will be changed for modernization. Individuals will be billed their taxes and will not be forced to file them on their own. Individuals may contest taxes in a court of law if they so wish. Illegal Reporting false information or statistics within public media is illegal. Reporting false information or statistics within public media isn't a legal privilege of journalism. Media organizations which publish false information or statistics may be charged with committing a crime and fined a considerable amount for faking news stories or embellishing them in a deceitful manner. Support of criminal eugenics organizations is illegal. In order to prevent terrorists from overrunning our nation, any individual who pledges allegiance to the eugenics movement will be imprisoned immediately. Eugenics has no place in a free society. False emergency service calls are illegal. In order to guarantee the safety of our nation, without compromising the safety of individuals, wasted emergency service calls will be fined. An individual will only be fined for misrepresentation or cutting off a call with an emergency dispatcher, as the dispatcher must truly determine whether the call should be transferred or managed. If the situation warranted an an emergency response, the individual may not be fined whatsoever. Unauthorized use of a deceased individual's person or voice is illegal. In order to prevent fraud and the unwanted destruction of an individual's legacy, all use of their person and voice must be used with explicit permission from themselves or their family. Only individuals granted the power of attorney may make these decisions, if no powers were delegated, only close-family members may make the decision. Dueling involving serious injury or death is illegal. Individuals are banned from participating in duels which can result in serious injury or death. All involved parties will be arrested and prosecuted based upon their actions, in addition to charges of assault placed upon all participators automatically. Protests involved in the vandalizing or destruction of public property are illegal. Disavowing the recent attempts to vandalize memorials under some sense of faux "justice", any protesters caught attempting to vandalize memorials will be arrested and fined a hefty sum. Occupy protests on school grounds are illegal. In order to guarantee the education of our nation and prevent those from preventing others in pursuing their educative dream, all public schools (K-12) are to refrain from engaging in the support or encouragement of protests involving violence or intimidation. Song lyrics encouraging illegal actions are illegal. In order to prevent the tarnishing of our nation's youth, all song lyrics encouraging illegal actions will be banned from public communications. These songs may be purchased and consumed, as long as they are not in the "public square" of things. If a song's lyrics are convicted of criminal negligence, those involved will be charged with criminal complicity. Self-harm encouragement is illegal. Freedom of speech does not equal freedom of consequences. Individuals who encourage an individual to harm themselves or others will be charged with any criminal acts which are a direct effect of the encouragement. Protests involved in the protesting against the number, rather than the quality, of law enforcement are illegal. Recognizing the increased criminal influence on New Udonia, protests involved in protesting against the police force, solely based upon their presence, rather than any actions, will be deemed as supporting criminal activity. Unregulated Names chosen by parents for their children will be unregulated. In order to prevent the micromanagement of the populace, names chosen by parents for their children will be unregulated. However, a child may request a name change, and if the court determines it to be fair, may complete such a change without parental approval. Enforcement Legal Charging owners for crimes committed by their pets is legal. Recognizing that owners are charged with the security of their pets, including the security of those whom interact with their pets, owners will be charged for crimes committed by their pets. This of course will be decided by a court, what percentage is the owner's fault. Confiscating vehicles of those who fail to pay traffic citations is legal. Those who fail to pay traffic citations may have their vehicles confiscated and impounded by an issued warrant from the court. Individuals who wish to receive their car back before they lose their rights to it must come up with a solution to pay the fines which they owe to the court. Abolishing juries from the federal court system is legal. In order to decrease logistical errors involved in federal court cases, the use of juries will be abolished. As such, juries may or may not still exist at the district level of courts, however most cases will be totally presided over by a judge or a group of judges in order to prevent mismanagement of the legal system. Surveillance cameras for public areas are legal. In order to increase the capacity of the Bureau of Investigation's ability to prevent criminal activity, surveillance cameras are legal for activation in all public areas. Footage will be archived and deleted according to the previous regulations of the Department of Records. The construction of a Cyber Crimes Division for the Bureau of Investigation is legal. In order to increase the capacity of the Bureau of Investigation's ability to prevent criminal activity, a Cyber Crimes Division will be constructed immediately. Increasing the number of public defenders and public prosecutors is legal. In order to increase the Bureau of Courts rate of case hearings, the Bureau of Courts will be hiring twice as many public defenders and prosecutors. Such funds will be directly supported by fines collected by the Department of Justice. Victim-consented restitution is legal. In order to pursue true justice, a criminal may pay off their dues to a victim in any legal way the victim sees fit if the criminal wishes to do so. Prison is for those who can not make restitution. Criminals are also expected to pay the state restitution, in the form of fines, in order to alleviate the costs of investigations. Arresting of bicycle thieves and vandals is legal. In order to prevent the theft of bicycles, which serve as some individuals' economic lifeblood, law enforcement will be encouraged to track down bicycle thefts. Individuals, convicted of bicycle theft or damage, will be fined and sentenced to prison in order to serve their fine to the state. Creative d''istrict court levied sentences are legal.'' The district courts have the authority to levy any punishments, determined to rehabilitate, in accordance with regulations. A criminal may appeal such a punishment, but risks doubling fines by doing so. Mandatory rehabilitation for violent immigrants is legal. Immigrants who fail to clean themselves of the violence and hatred perpetuated by their own nations, will be subject to immediate arrest if they are found guilty of law breaking. Rehabilitation will be mandatory, if rehabilitation fails and the individual commits the crime again, they will be deported with any chance of returning to the nation prohibited. Storage of law enforcement officer body camera footage is legal. All law enforcement officers will be equipped with a mandatory body camera. The footage will be deleted after three months, unless an investigation by the Bureau of Investigation is connected to the officer in any form. Any footage deleted after three months, will be unrecoverable, as any claims of police brutality must be claimed immediately. Illegal Using absent witness testimony in court is illegal. In order to guarantee the legitimacy of the New Udonian legal system, every individual who accuses an individual of a crime must face the accused and be subject to public criticism and interrogation. Universal government supported spyware is illegal. In order to guarantee the safety and liberty of New Udonians, the government may not support or allow universal spyware to harass citizens. The government may activate spyware for search warrants. Failure to abide by warrant regulations is illegal. In order to guarantee the safety and liberty of New Udonians, law enforcement officers must follow warrant protocol. If they suspect someone is in imminent danger and they intervene, they will only be fired if the danger is proved non-existent in a court of law. Police wiretapping is illegal. In order to guarantee individual freedom, police wiretapping and intrusive surveillance methods are illegal for all law enforcement officers, unless a warrant is activated for individuals involved. Unwarranted confiscation of digital assets is illegal. In order to prevent the abuse of government power, all digital assets can not be harassed or confiscated by the state, unless authorization based upon criminal charges from a court of law. If the owner is not alive to contest the court, doesn't have a stipulated heir via will; the nearest family will have control over the assets. Non-voluntarily DNA collection is illegal. In the event that an accused refuses to allow law enforcement to collect DNA, in order to prove innocence, on the basis of personal freedom, that individual may not be forced into submitting to the request. However, the individual may be found guilty, on the basis of other crimes, and will not be able to contest the original charges without proof of innocence. Non-sufficient investigations are illegal. In order to prevent criminals from slipping under the law, the Department of Justice will be tasking the Bureau of Investigation by fully investigating any criminal accusations and enforcing that the investigations are carried out. False misrepresentation of accusations is illegal. In order to guarantee the equality of every citizen of New Udonia, anyone charged of a crime is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. Individuals who accuse an individual of committing a crime will recognize that if their accusations are proved to be baseless in a court of law, the original accusers will face trials over criminal misconduct. This will prevent the use of reputation destruction as a political and social weapon. Unregulated Incarceration Legal Mandatory release of prisoners imprisoned under repealed laws is legal. In order to maximize the efficiency of the prison system, all prisoners who were sentenced under a law which has been repealed or replaced, effectively making their illegal actions legal, are free to exit incarceration. Converting minimum security prisons into agricultural farming communities is legal. In order to enable prisoners to become self-sufficient during release, all minimum security prisons will be converted into agricultural farming communities with minimum input from authorities. Authorities will manage visitors and prevent escapes but will leave the economy to become self-sustainable on its own. Parole is legal and may be granted to any inmate after a complete review of their case. In order to prevent the abuse of the incarceration system, parole will be a standard legal component of the New Udonian justice system. In the case that an individual may not be suitable for parole, they may be subjected to additional surveillance in order to determine their objectives. Universal prison voting rights are legal. In order to guarantee transparency and disavow corruption and the imprisonment of individuals over political ideology, all prisoners, regardless of crimes committed, are granted the undeniable right to participate in the voting process. Incarcerated purchasing of merchandise is legal. In order to guarantee the freedom of our nation, and prevent the abuse of the prison system; all prisoners henceforth will be authorized to purchase items, with their own private wealth, from the national economy. All purchases will be subject to an additional 10% tax, in order to finance security scans of purchased materials. A prisoner may only be denied the right to purchase if they are labeled as one of the following: suicide watch, dangerous inmate, attempted escapee. Prisoner condition negotiations are legal. In order to prevent corruption or abuse occurring on both sides of the bars, prisoners will be able to brief and somewhat negotiate with guards in order to cut down on riots and illegal materials entering the prison. Prisoners will be given more duties and more opportunities for fair income, in order to keep the system from devolving into war. C''ommunity service sentences are legal.'' In order to prevent the destruction of public property, individuals who engage in this criminal behavior will be sentenced to community service regardless of motive. If the individual claims that such a sentence would be too much of a problem, they may finance the entire reconstruction process of the object destroyed. This includes building materials, wages, fuel, etc. Illegal Solitary confinement is illegal. In order to prevent individuals from suffering psychological abuse, solitary confinement is illegal. Individuals may be confined on their own, if necessary, however they won't be restricted from viewing and being viewed by their fellow prisoners. Using gender as a factor for punishment is illegal. In order to prevent individuals from avoiding punishment, a person's gender may not be considered in their sentencing or incarceration, with the exception of determining which prison to use. Dehumanizing punishment is illegal. In order to prevent local abuse of justice by magistrates, all punishments must refrain from harming a citizen's dignity. Punishments can not be designed to humiliate those who are being punished, as these serve no purpose whatsoever in our correctional system. Corporal punishment is illegal. Recognizing that no criminal is ever convicted through a court of law with 100% accuracy, criminals will never be punished by physical abuse. Justice can be served without resorting to corporal punishment, in order to protect the life of one innocent individual the justice system can never resort to that risk. This does not prevent the harming or killing of criminals in the act of self-defense as this is not a form of revenge. Unregulated Property Legal Government reconstruction of natural disaster zones is legal. In the event of a natural disaster, the government shall rebuild the homes of those who lost their homes at a reasonable size. Property rights will be redistributed after such a disaster, there will be no legitimacy given to complaints of grand properties being stolen as they were literally destroyed by a natural disaster. Self-defense of personal airspace is legal. Any artificial flight technologies which flies below one hundred feet of the tallest structure on the designated property without owner's permission, thereby violates the individual's property rights by endangering their airspace. Individuals reserve the right to disable such craft, by electronic or direct anti-aircraft procedures, also reserving the right to confiscate the technology without fear of repercussion from the technologies previous owner. Squatting in abandoned buildings is legal. In order to alleviate the homeless issue, all buildings which are not occupied may be occupied by any individual who feels they need shelter. This only regards buildings which do not have an occupier within 72 hours, otherwise the individual will be charged for trespassing. In order to eliminate such misunderstandings, any individuals who don't wish their buildings to be accessed must file a notice with the Police Service, so they may convey it to the homeless community. Illegal Contracts which involve the propagation or support of criminal activity are null and void. Any and all contracts used to assist in breaching the law are null and void, and all individuals involved will be charged with criminal conspiracy, in addition to any crimes committed. Strikes at places of business which involve violence are illegal. Recognizing the employee may not break the law, as such the employer may not break the law, acts of violence against customers or other employees will not be acceptable and will lead to immediate arrest and incarceration. Protests blocking entrances are illegal. When protesting a business or establishment, protesters are not allowed to block entrances into an institution. Public events, on public property, without security funding are illegal. In order to lower the chances of large-scale criminal activity, all public gatherings on public or state subsidized property must hire security services. These security services may be private sector or public police services, but either way they must guarantee the safety of such an event without becoming a burden upon the taxpayer. As such, any group which wishes to not conform to such measures, may not host an event on public property. Unregulated Transportation Legal Holding transportation organizations financially responsible for tragedies is legal. '' Recognizing the danger in neglecting safety standards, all transportation organizations shall be held financially responsible in the incident that their assets caused a tragedy either directly or indirectly. This shall encourage maximum adherence to safety regulations, in order to prevent easily preventable national tragedies. Illegal Roadway ''bike lanes are illegal. In order to prevent traffic accidents, all roadway bike lanes will be systematically eliminated. Bikes may use sidewalks, which will be widened after the decision to replace new sidewalk concrete with asphalt. Open food containers on public transport are illegal. In order to keep the transport mechanisms clear of debris, and to prevent any incidents regarding food allergies, all food must be inside closed carriers on public transport. Drinks are allowed to be consumed on the ride, as long as riders are prepared to dish out currency as fines, if they spill their respective drinks. Road rage is illegal. Recommending public transport as a suitable alternative for those who find it difficult to manage road stress, while clarifying the punishment for road rage related crimes. Vehicle confiscation will be standard for any arrests involving road rage, with a court trial required before the vehicle is returned or sold. Intoxicated driving is illegal. If an individual is caught engage in operating a vehicle while under the influence of an impairing substance, the individual will be arrested and if proved guilty, submitted unto mandatory rehabilitation. Individuals who refuse to participate in rehabilitation, or engage in such illegal behavior after participating in such rehabilitation; will be subject to imprisonment and fined restitution. Restitution fines will cover public expenses, rehabilitation expenses, and any individuals who were harmed or wronged by such illegal actions. Unregulated ...Category:Legislation Category:Legacy